Nikah, Yuk!
by ararancha
Summary: "Menikah itu bukan hal yang sederhana, kau tahu? Butuh waktu dan juga cara untuk menyatukan dua kepala." / KaraIri fanfiction. AR. Mind to RnR?


_A Karasuma Tadaomi/Irina Jelavic fanfiction. Hope you like it!_

 _Please enjoy this fic, minna!_

* * *

"Pssst, Irina!"

"Hm?"

"Tahu tidak, kabarnya, Karasuma-san menyukai seorang wanita dari Departemen Angkatan Darat, loh."

Irina berhenti memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya. Diperhatikannya lawan bicaranya sekarang, kelihatannya ia serius walau bicara sambil mengetik laporan yang belum selesai ia kerjakan sejak pagi hingga sekarang menjelang siang.

"Yah … aku tak heran, sih. Gadis itu memang cantik, dia pintar pula. Banyak juga dari Departemen Pertahanan yang menyukainya. Dengar-dengar Karasuma-san jadi sering ke Departemen Angkatan Darat sekarang."

 _Oh tidak. Apa ini sebabnya Karasuma sering pulang terlambat? Sering melewatkan makan malam? Sering … sering … arrrggh! Tidak mungkin, kan?_

Irina membatin dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangannya sekarang dan menghambur ke ruangan Karasuma. Walaupun hasilnya akan sama; ia akan ditatap dengan wajah _super_ _stoic_ dan ditanya dengan begitu sarkastik.

" _Ne_ … lagipula kan kau sudah empat tahun tinggal dengannya. Memang tidak kepikiran untuk menikah?" sang lawan bicara yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya pun menutup benda elektronik itu disertai senyum merekah di wajah.

"Menikah? Dengan Karasuma? Ahaha … jangan bercanda," Irina mengibaskan tangannya canggung.

Gadis itu jadi kepikiran sekarang.

* * *

 _ **A Karasuma Tadaomi/Irina Jelavic fanfiction  
**_ _ **Romance, alternate-reality**_

 **-#-**

 **Nikah, Yuk!**

 **-#-**

 _ **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei  
[I gain nothing from this fanfiction]**_

* * *

 _Apa aku harus menikah dengan Karasuma?_

 _Kalau menikah apa aku yang harus melamarnya?_

 _Tapi 'kan aku perempuan, tidak mungkin bicara duluan._

 _Tapi kalau tidak bilang duluan, sampai kapan ia akan peka?_

 _Karasuma 'kan super tidak peka._

 _Ah, bagaimana jika aku membuktikan dulu, apa benar Karasuma itu dekat dengan gadis dari Departemen Angkatan Darat?_

 _Tapi kalau aku melihatnya langsung, aku belum tentu sanggup._

" _Mooouu_ ~! Karasumaaaaa~!" Irina mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Galau.

 _Cklek._

Pintu kamar dibuka tanpa izin oleh seseorang. Irina melongo sejenak sebelum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh. Kau baik-baik saja."

Dan sialnya orang yang datang adalah yang sedang digalaukan oleh wanita yang bisa membuat semua pria—kecuali Karasuma—bertekuk lutut itu. Irina bergeming ketika Karasuma berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Karasumaaaa~! _Ne_ , Karasuma!"

Cepat-cepat wanita itu menuju ke pintu dan mengejar pria yang dimaksud, memegang bahunya sambil memasang wajah memelas, "Karasuma~! Ayo menikah!"

Siku-siku simpang empat muncul di dahi Karasuma. Alih-alih terkejut atau heran, ia berbalik dan memeriksa dahi Irina dengan punggung tangannya.

"Demam, ya?"

"Uph— _ne_ ~ aku demam cintamu~" Irina mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Tanpa ingin melanjutkan perdebatan itu, Karasuma berbalik seolah tidak peduli.

"Ah! Iya iya, aku serius~! _Ne_ ~ ayo menikah~! Ya? Ya?"

Wanita ini … menambah kusut benang pikirannya saja.

"Karasumaaaa~!"

 _Bruk._

Satu-satunya penyelamat kini hanya sebuah pintu kayu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Karasuma dan hampir saja mengenai hidung Irina.

 _Brak. Brak. Brak._

"Karasuma~! Bukaaa~! Karasumaaa~!"

Dasi dibuka, Karasuma duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Paling-paling nanti juga wanita itu capek sendiri.

* * *

Penolakan Karasuma ternyata berakibat fatal. Pria itu sekarang tidak bisa hidup tenang. Bahkan seluruh anggota Departemen Pertahanan tahu bahwa kemanapun Karasuma berjalan, Irina senantiasa besertanya sambil merapalkan kalimat, _'Ayo menikah! Ayo menikah!'_ seolah mantra.

Dan siang itu juga. Sudah hari ke tujuh semenjak Irina terus mengikutinya. Karasuma tak bisa tenang mengerjakan laporan sementara gadis itu sibuk mengajaknya menikah sambil menggoyangkan tubuh di dekatnya seperti ular keket. Terkadang tanpa segan naik ke atas meja dan mengguncang tubuh Karasuma.

Seperti anak-anak yang meminta mainan baru.

"Irina."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu akhirnya bersuara juga.

"E-Eh?" Irina pasang wajah berseri-seri. Ah, bagaimana wajahnya kini? Riasannya tidak aneh 'kan? Bedak _ok_? Lipstik _ok_? _Blush on_? Harusnya tadi ia siap-siap dulu.

"Dengar, aku takkan mengulangi."

"Mm! Mm!" Irina menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali seperti seorang putri yang patuh pada ayahnya.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang sederhana, kau tahu? Butuh waktu dan juga cara untuk menyatukan dua kepala. Apa kau ingin aku menikahimu tapi tidak sanggup membelikan peralatan _make up_ -mu? Dan... apa kau sudah siap untuk bangun lebih pagi dariku dan menyiapkan sarapan?"

Irina terdiam. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Itu hal paling sederhana. Lebih besarnya, apa kau sudah siap terlihat lebih gemuk karena memiliki anak? Berantakan tanpa _make up_ dan hanya memakai daster seperti Ikeda-san, tetangga di apartemen sebelah? Lalu apa kau siap untuk—"

"AKU HANYA TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU, _BAKA_ -KARASUMA!" Irina berteriak di depan wajah Karasuma, membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"M-Mereka bilang … mereka bilang … k-kau sedang dekat dengan gadis dari Departemen Angkatan Darat. _Ne_? Rumor itu benar 'kan?"

Karasuma melipat tangan di depan dada, sebelum mengulurkan tangan kiri ke kepala untuk memijat pelipisnya, "Seandainya pun aku dekat dengannya … memang hubungan kita sejauh mana sampai kaubisa melarangku?"

 _Jleb._

Irina rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Memang benar, mereka hanya tinggal seapartemen. Titik. Tidak ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka selain sebagai rekan kerja—dengan Irina yang menumpang di apartemen Karasuma.

" _Baka_!" bentak Irina sengit sebelum menghentak-hentakkan hak sepatunya keras saat keluar dari ruangan Karasuma.

* * *

Lagi-lagi imbas dari perbuatan Karasuma berbuntut panjang. Kali ini ia harus terima untuk dimarahi habis-habisan oleh atasan karena agen terbaik mereka—setelah Karasuma—menolak untuk ditugaskan selama satu bulan.

Karasuma migrain.

Kenapa mereka tidak menugaskan Karasuma saja ketimbang harus memintanya membujuk Irina agar mau bekerja—dengan benar—kembali? Pemuda itu memijat pelipisnya.

Kalau saja si gurita kuning itu masih ada, mungkin kini Karasuma dapat meminta sarannya. Atau mungkin murid-murid kelas E dapat membantunya untuk lebih peka sedikit akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Memberi bunga rasanya sudah basi.

Karasuma menghela nafas, ia berjalan di wilayah pertokoan Tokyo sambil menendang-nendang kerikil. Otaknya memikirkan strategi agar Irina mau kembali bekerja.

Atau pekerjaannya akan ditambah empat kali lipat bulan depan.

Intinya Karasuma sih senang-senang saja, dengan catatan: jika dibayar.

Masalahnya sudah tugasnya banyak, Karasuma diancam tidak akan dibayar selama enam bulan ke depan pula.

Ia mulai curiga bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan teman-temannya saja; disertai kerja sama dengan tersangka yang membuatnya terancam kehilangan penghasilan utama.

" _Ne_ ~ _Onii-chan_ ~" seorang gadis kecil membuyarkan lamunan Karasuma. Ia menaikkan alis dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk menatap gadis kecil itu secara langsung.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau membeli cincin ini? Aku … aku sudah punya yang bergambar bunga ini!"

Terkadang kepercayaan orang-orang tua itu benar; ketika kau mengalami kesulitan, seluruh dunia akan memberi perhatian padamu meski kau tak sadar.

"Nana! Mama bilang apa soal bicara dengan orang asing? Ah … maaf. Maafkan anak saya," seorang ibu paruh baya muncul tergopoh-gopoh dari sebuah toko; kelihatannya anak ini lepas dari pengawasannya. Ibu itu membungkuk dalam sebelum akhirnya berdiri kembali dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sebentar."

"A-Ah, ada apa?"

"Aku … mau membeli cincin itu. Berapa harganya?"

"Ara~ jangan bercanda. Itu hanya mainan anak-anak. Kau bisa mendapatkannya tanpa membayar."

"Mamaaa! Tapi itu berharga untukku! _Ne, ne_ ~! Itu... itu... koleksi terbaikku."

Satu hal. Karasuma tidak terlalu pandai berurusan dengan anak-anak dan orang dewasa yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Intinya kemampuan bersosialisasinya memang agak kurang. Pemuda itu mencoba memasang wajah ramah sebelum mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada anak tersebut.

"Cukup?"

"Iya! _Yaaaay_ ~!" anak itu melompat-lompat girang; padahal uang yang ia berikan tidaklah seberapa.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucapnya pada sang anak dan si ibu. Cincin itu kini ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ukurannya memang agak besar—terlihat dari cincin lain yang harus digunakan si anak bernama Nana itu di ibu jarinya.

* * *

Irina masih mengurung diri di kamar. Murkanya belum hilang juga ketika Karasuma tiba di apartemennya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir sambil membenamkan wajah ke bantal.

 _Tok. Tok._

Pintu diketuk.

Irina diam.

 _Tok. Tok._

Irina masih belum ingin beranjak.

"Irina. Pintunya akan kudobrak."

Belum ada jawaban.

Karasuma menghela nafas, "Hhh... aku mau bicara."

 _Cklek._

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Irina tidak dalam tampilan terbaiknya kini. Memandang Karasuma dengan mata sedikit membengkak, "Apa?"

Cincin mainan itu disodorkan.

"Apa?"

"Ini."

"Aku bukan anak-anak."

Satu tepukan di kepala, "Anggap saja awal dulu. Aku belum ingin berkomitmen," disematkannya cincin itu ke jari manis kanan Irina.

Gadis itu melongo.

 _Apa sih?_

"Syukurlah muat. Kalau begini semua tahu kalau aku ke Departemen Angkatan Darat hanya untuk misi."

"K-K-K-Karasuma?"

" _Jaa_."

" _Chotto_! Karasuma~! Jelaskan! Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini? Hey! Karasumaaaaaa~!"

Irina tahu, mengharapkan hal yang romantis dari Karasuma sama saja seperti berharap bulan yang telah remuk kembali menjadi utuh. Bisa namun hampir mustahil.

* * *

 **owari  
** **[1340 words, story only. 23/3/2016 08:36 © aRaRaNcHa]**

* * *

 _ **#catatan:**_ Ini sebenarnya arsip lama dan sedang merapikan beberapa folder. Saya sangat menyukai mereka berdua dan senangnya karena di akhir mereka _canon_. Salam kenal untuk penghuni fandom ini! Semoga cerita saya tidak aneh. Hehehe …

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
